The Great Battle
by XxDreamingOfDisneyxX
Summary: My first story! Anyway... Three kits want a story so the two elders tell them a story... a story of long ago during the clans worst green-leaf and the story of The Great Battle...


**Hi everyone! Im new here and this is my first fanfic so yeah its crap but please let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors Erin Hunter does. Also any cats in here that you know belong to me!**

**ENJOY!**

"Frostlake! Frostlake! Tell us a story!" a black kit asked the elder as it made its way over to the elder in the den. "Please Frostlake!" another kit asked, this time a bright gold kit with single black ear, as it pushed its way into the den as well. "Alright alright! Come over here before you wake Goldleaf, Blackit. You know she won't she be happy if you wake her from her sleep." A elderly white tom answered with a purr as the kits came in. "Where is Starlingkit Lightkit?" he asked. "She's outside grabbing you a piece of fresh-kill. She should be back any sec-" Lightkit began to answer when all of a sudden another kit with black and amber flecks on her pelt of grey, came tumbling in bumping into a bright gold she-cat, who before the rude awakening had been sleeping, with a big piece of prey in her tiny jaws. The elderly gold she-cat woke with a start, lifting her head up quickly. "Sorry Goldleaf!" squeaked the kit who had tumbled into her. Blackkit and Lightkit laughed while Frostlake purred. "Never mind Starlingkit. Did you bring in that piece of prey?" Goldleaf asked. Starlingkit nodded proudly, already forgetting for her accident. "We were hoping that you and Frostlake would tell us a story!" she meowed loudly. Goldleaf looked over at the white tom her bright green eyes sparkling. When she saw the nod the tom gave her she looked at the kits and nodded her head. "Alright we will tell you the story of… hmm what should we tell them Frostlake?" she asked Frostlake. "What about the story of when the Great Battle?" he answered after pausing for a moment. The three kits nodded their heads eagerly as they had never heard this story before. "What version?" she asked. "How old are you kits?" Frostlake asked. "Were 5 moons Frostlake!" replied back Blackkit. "The different version then Goldleaf." He said to the other elder. "Many, Many moons ago when our leader was just an apprentice the clans lived war. There was no peace between the clans at all, not even our clan the clan of peace, could put peace down." Goldleaf began. "Why are the clans fighting?" asked Lightkit. "There wasn't enough prey going around, but the strange thing was it was Green-leaf, the time of more fresh-kill but it was a bare as it was in Leaf-bare. Hunting patrols came back with measly pieces of prey not enough to feed all of the clan. When border patrols went out, they left without a scratch. When they came back they had claw marks and bite marks everywhere. The clan was starving and few kits and elders survived that Green-leaf. Finally a Gathering came. The clan was starving badly not even a piece of prey had been caught that single day. When the patrol left for the gathering the cats were hungry, for food and by that time even our leader was hungry for blood. Myself and Frostlake went to that Gathering. We arrived first, the other clans still behind. The leader of the time was Streakedstar, a powerful but kind had known that it was aginst the rules but he was starved and so was the clan. He had said back in the camp that if we arrived early and were the first one there we would hunt there for food." "But you aren't allowed to hunt there!" meowed Blackkit. "Its aginst the rules!" agreed Starlingkit. "Yes it was against the rules but we were starving and we were hungry. We were desperate for food. We had no choice." Replied Frostlake. Goldleaf purred with amusement. "The same words Streakedstar spoke to the leaders Frostlake. Anyway we hunted and for awhile it felt like it was actually like it was Green-leaf. But then it happened. We had hunted to long and when we retunred the other clans had arrived. The Shadowclan leader, Midnightstar, was outraged as were the other leaders." Who were they?" asked Starlingkit. "The Riverclan leader was Fishstar." Replied Goldleaf. "And the Windclan leader was Breezestar. Would you mine grabbing that piece of prey Lightkit and Darkit?" he asked of the two kits. They scurried to grab it as quickly as they could. They dragged it over to the two eleders." Thankyou.." meowed Frostlake before taking a bite of prey and passing it the Goldleaf who took her bite agonizingly slowly. The kits fidgeted around as the two elders teased them by taking slow bites and chewing them. Finnaly Lightkit couldn't take it anymore. "PLEASE TELL US THE REST OF THE STORY!" he burst out. The two elders laughed softly and Frostlake began. " Midnightstar was outraged, like I said before as was the others. They climbed onto the rock gving Streakedstar glares while there warriors gave the our clans warriors glares. Midnightstar began by yowling…..

**So what you guys hink? Crap,really crap, super crap? Or Good,bad,crap,don't continue or do continue? Please let me know what you think! **


End file.
